


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: The girlfriend scene and what happened next. So yeah…there is sex.





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

When Charity had started her shift in the pub she had expected a monotonous evening of small talk and pulling pints. Instead she had spent a couple of hours tearing her hair out with jealousy before running out on work to make sure Vanessa didn’t pull at the gay bar. Or at least, to make sure she was the only woman that Vanessa pulled. She had played straight into the vet’s hand and she knew it, but it hadn’t stopped her going running.

Vanessa had been thrilled and in truth it had been a really good night out. Charity couldn’t remember the last time that she had smiled or laughed so much. It was well worth Chas’ wrath when they had all fallen back into the Woolpack, most of them drunk as skunks. Her and Vanessa had sobered up a bit since then, preferring each other’s company at the bar whilst Bernice, Kerry and Priya continued to knock them back at one of the tables. The night was winding down now though, and the pub was virtually empty, even Bernice and Kerry were calling it a night.

They both said bye on the way passed and Vanessa acknowledged them with a brilliant smile. Charity wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve the affection of such a beautiful and kind person, but she was enjoying every moment of it. On an impulse she leant in and kissed the other woman’s cheek. It earned her another one of Ness’ bright smiles.

Chas and Paddy were the next to call it a night, leaving Charity with a parting shot about the fact Chas was running off to Mexico for a month. That would be a nightmare month and Charity had no idea how she was going to juggle extra shifts, childcare and her love life. Speaking of her love life, Vanessa was suggesting she leave too and that wasn’t how Charity wanted or imagined this evening ending.

“Well stop here if you want” she suggested, “I mean Rhona’s got Johnny, hasn’t she?”

Usually if they spent the night together it was at Vanessa’s, the only time the vet had ever stayed at the pub was the first night they had slept together. There was no reason why Charity couldn’t go home with Ness tonight because Moses was Sammy’s and Chas and Paddy were at the pub if Noah woke up (not that he would, it was hard enough to shake him up in the mornings after a full night’s sleep). Charity found that she wanted Vanessa to choose to stay with her and not be ashamed to leave in her dress tomorrow morning.

“You’re okay” Vanessa dismissed the suggestion, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Charity let out a loud groan. She hated it when her own words came back to haunt her. What was it that Chas had said about ‘playing it cool’? It rarely worked out well with Vanessa, she just took a step back too. They had BOTH agreed that it was a bit of fun but then if Charity wasn’t being a hundred percent honest and open then perhaps Vanessa was holding back too.

“I thought you were cool with the lack of strings” she commented.

“Thought you were?” Vanessa fired back instantly, quirking her eyebrows in a challenge.

Charity found it quite exciting when the vet took her on like this even if it did take her way out of her comfort zone.

“I am” the blonde replied.

Well she was sort of alright with it…until it came under threat from a bar full of gay women. Suddenly labelling it as a bit of fun didn’t feel so ‘safe’.

“Well why come running then?” Vanessa went straight for the jugular.

“Because you invited me you drunkard!” Charity responded immediately.

She internally cringed at her own defensiveness, knowing it wasn’t what Vanessa wanted or needed to hear. The vet pulled a face and began to mess with the zipper on her bag, probably to get her house keys out. Charity glanced down at the glass of tonic water she had been using to sober up with and tapped her forefingers against it. She’d said the wrong thing again and after having such a great evening together it was going to end with Ness leaving and frustrated with her. Charity felt her heart rate increase as she tried to find the courage to say what had been on her mind ever since the vet had walked away from her and climbed in the taxi that evening.

“Anyway, what if I said I wouldn’t mind the odd string?” Charity asked, not quite brave enough to make eye contact.

Vanessa instantly stopped fiddling with the zipper on her clutch bag and leant in a little closer, suddenly very interested in what the barmaid had to say.   

“What if I said them texts and pictures made me feel a bit sick and panicky and uncharacteristically jealous?” Charity tilted her head to pointedly look at Ness.

She’d laid it out there and now it was in other woman’s hands. Usually a situation that Charity would be very uncomfortable with, but she had come to trust Vanessa. She felt like a safe pair of hands to be in.

“I’d say…what have you done with my girlfriend” Ness replied smoothly, leaning in closer as she spoke.

Charity felt her heart race at the word but unlike the last time (when Rhona had yelled it across the pub) it wasn’t fear but excitement.

“Girlfriend?!” Charity exclaimed.

Vanessa had previously described them as a ‘bad choice’ and a ‘monumental mistake’, roles Charity was far more used to fulfilling. This was different, the good kind of different.

“Oh, go on, head for the hills” Vanessa challenged.

She could understand why the smaller woman expected her to back-track or run. She had pushed away before and acted like an idiot. Then she had vanished off to Lanzarote just days after saying she cared. It genuinely hadn’t been anything to do with Vanessa, but she knew it looked bad especially when she didn’t tell the vet that she was going on holiday. There would be no back tracking now, she was too deep in…too lost in the other woman to risk losing her.

“I’m going nowhere” Charity confidently declared, “and neither are you.”

Vanessa was grinning like an idiot and Charity was sure her own smile matched the smaller woman’s.

“Come here” she instructed as she leant in for a kiss.

They were sat shoulder to shoulder at the bar which made the angle awkward, so the kiss was no more than a cheerful peck on the lips at first. Once, twice and then Vanessa shifted and stood in the gap between the bar stools, tangling her hands in Charity’s hair and kissing her deeply. Charity had to stretch up to meet her, letting out a deep moan when Vanessa’s tongue stroked across her own.

Vanessa tugged at the roots of Charity’s hair, and she pushed up of the stool, so they were both standing. She guided Vanessa back against the bar, enjoying the feel of being pressed up against the smaller woman as she kissed her passionately. She tried to pour every ounce of what she was feeling into the kiss, the joy, the desire…whatever other complicated emotions were also swirling around her head. Vanessa still had one hand tangled in her hair but the other one had slipped lower and the vets finger nails dug and raked pleasantly into her back.

It was glorious and on another occasion she’d gladly take Vanessa against the bar but not tonight. They had taken a huge leap together tonight and that deserved a prolonged night in the comfort and privacy of Charity’s bed room. Not some ten-minute romp in the unlocked pub…even if it was after hours.

When they finally broke apart for air Charity wanted to keep her as close as possible, so she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her into a hug, burying her nose into the crook of Vanessa neck. Even after a night out in a bar there was a lingering scent of Ness perfume. When Charity had spent the night at Vanessa’s it was always the last thing she smelt as she drifted off to sleep. It was a comforting smell. It was one of the many intricate details that Charity was learning to love.

“Come to bed…. **_girlfriend_** ” she whispered into the smaller woman’s ear, revelling in the happy giggle it drew from Vanessa.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They had been forced to break apart long enough for Vanessa to lock up the pub with Charity’s keys whilst she grabbed a throw off the sofa to put over a sleeping Priya. She even placed a glass of water on the table for when the woman woke up with a massive hangover tomorrow. Chas was going to kill her because there were still glasses to be washed and she hadn’t cleaned the bar (never mind the snoozing punter), but Charity would fight that battle in the morning. She had a much bigger priority, one which was currently tiptoeing up the stairs behind her so they didn’t wake Noah.

The landing creaked underneath their feet as they stopped outside her room. It was fairly dark; the only light was the faint glow from a lamppost just outside the pub which illuminated the landing just enough to make out where you were going. Charity turned to face the smaller woman, able to just about make out her features and smiled reassuringly before leaning in to kiss her softly. It was just an affectionate peck but when she drew back to look at Vanessa, the vet met her eyes with a soft expression and happy smile. The smaller woman reached up and cupped her face in both hands, brushing both thumbs over the sensitive patch of skin where her jaw met her earlobe. Ness leant in for another soft, quick kiss, its tenderness leaving Charity’s head spinning. She grasped Vanessa’s hand, something she had only ever done during sex before now and led her into the bedroom.

The curtains were closed in Charity’s room, so it was pitch black. She guided Vanessa to the edge of the bed and switched on the lamp giving the half of the room with the bed in a nice glow of light. Turning back towards Vanessa, her breath hitched in her throat at the longing look on the smaller woman’s face. Yes, Ness had always looked at her with desire and hunger, even a bit of affection, but this was…more. Charity couldn’t explain it with words. Everything just felt heightened tonight. The anticipation was greater, the heat was building up slower but more intensely between them. Usually they would just fall into each other’s arms and start pulling clothes off. Tonight, Charity just wanted to slow it all down and bask in the moment.

She stepped closer to the other woman, closing the distance between them without releasing her hand and slipped her free hand behind Vanessa’s neck, drawing her in for a slow but intense kiss. The smaller woman made a little sound, a cross between a squeak and a moan, which felt like it reverberated right down to the pit of Charity’s stomach. She loved how she could make Vanessa react; every gasp, moan, cry and writhe. It was like cat nip to her.

As they kissed she slipped her hand out of Vanessa’s and ran both of her palms up the lapels of black leather jacket the smaller woman was wearing, gently drawing it open and over Vanessa’s shoulders until it slid off and hit the floor with a quiet thud. Charity hadn’t broken the kiss during the shedding of the outer garment but once it was gone she pulled back, so she could fully appreciate Ness in her dress.

She could feel Vanessa’s eyes on her as she slowly checked the gorgeous blonde vet out, loving the way the dress hugged in all the right places whilst still being modest and not too provocative. She stepped around the smaller woman until she was stood behind her. Vanessa had followed her with her eyes for as long as possible before looking straight ahead again, now able to see them both in the long thin mirror they were facing. Charity caught her eyes in their reflection and smiled reassuringly as she moved Ness’ hair to one side, revealing the soft skin of her neck and clearing a path to the zipper. She drew the zipper down slowly, kissing Vanessa’s sensitive neck reverently just behind her ear. It was a spot she’d found when exploring the vets body during their first time together and she knew how much it turned the other woman on. Sure enough Vanessa’s eyes slammed shut at the sensation and she reached back to tangle her hand in Charity’s hair, encouraging her on with little breathless moans.

Soon the zip was as far down Vanessa’s lower back as it could go, and Charity stopped her ministrations to the other woman’s neck, so she could focus on taking the dress off. She ran her palms across the smooth, pale skin of the vets back before slipping the dress over her shoulders and peeling it down to her waist. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she caught sight of the lacy black bra Vanessa was wearing in the mirror. It must have been one of the purchases Tracy had mentioned that time when the two half-sisters had been shopping together because it was clearly new. It framed her breasts perfectly, holding them in an amazing shape and looked damn sexy on her. Charity could feel a slight tremor of anticipation on her hands and she grasped the bunched-up material at Vanessa’s hips and started to work it down, eager to see the full matching set of lingerie.

Once the dress was passed Ness’ hips she let it fall to the ground and the smaller woman stepped out of it and pushed it safely to the side with her foot. It left Vanessa stood only the black lingerie and black heels. She looked stunning and it suddenly felt a lot more like Charity’s birthday and not Chas’. Her cousin could have her month in Mexico…Vanessa was plenty hot enough to make up for the British winter freeze.

“You know I wanted to make you jealous tonight?” the smaller blonde asked.

Her voice was lower than normal and raw. It had been the first time one of them had spoken since turning the light of in the bar downstairs.

“Yes” Charity affirmed. Of course she had known. Vanessa had been far from subtle especially once drunk.

The smaller woman turned to face her, a serious look on her face. Charity wondered what could possibly be playing on her mind at a time like this especially when Vanessa interlocked both Charities hands with her own.

“I wouldn’t have done anything or gone home with anyone else….” the vet vowed, “…you know that right?”

Charity hadn’t known that. She’d hoped yes, but she’d been so scared that she’d pushed Ness away for too long that if she didn’t sweep in tonight then the other woman would give up on her. As Chas had pointed out, she’d have deserved it if that had been the case. It made her happy to hear that Vanessa really did care enough to give her time, regardless of how much of an idiot she could be at times.

“Good” Charity replied with a smirk.

Charity dipped her head back down to the crook of the vet’s neck and traced the smaller woman’s collar bone with her tongue. Ness moaned and grasped Charity’s black jacket. The small blonde tugged it off her and threw it across the room, keeping eye contact the entire time. Next, she grasped Charity’s red top by the hem and tugged it up. Charity raised her arms to help but as soon as the smaller blonde threw the top across the room she took charge again.

She pulled Vanessa against her, relishing the feeling of the other woman’s skin against her own, and kissed her passionately. Both of their hands fumbled at bra straps as they kissed, Charity able to unhook Vanessa’s one handed whilst the other woman still needed two to complete the task. The smaller blonde’s eager hands reached for the button and zipper of Charity’s trousers. She helped Vanessa tug them down and kicked them and her shoes off in one go. Because Vanessa still had heels on it nearly made them the same height.

Not for long though because Charity pushed the vet back onto the bed, so Ness was sat on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the side. The small blonde leant her weight back on her hands and spread her legs, putting her muscular thighs and soaking wet knickers on show for Charity to enjoy.

“You look so sexy babe” she praised the other woman as she dropped to her knees between Vanessa’s legs.

Charity lifted the vets right foot first, removing her black heels and dropping an affectionate kiss on the bridge of her foot. She repeated the action on Vanessa’s left foot, all the while holding eye contact with her girlfriend. A girlfriend whose pupils were blown wide, making her normally bright blue eyes seem much darker with desire. Once both heels were removed she ran her hands up the other woman’s calf muscles and the inside of her thighs, coming to a halt at the black lace trim of Vanessa’s underwear.

Ness raised her hips of the bed, encouraging Charity on with a needy whimper. She couldn’t remember ever being so turned on before and the small blonde vet had done a very good job at getting her going on previous occasions. She was tempted to draw it out further but decided it was better not to tease Ness too much when the other woman was clearly very ready for her. So, Charity slowly tugged the skimpy lace item down Vanessa’s legs and discarded them over her shoulder.

She parted the other woman’s folds with her thumbs and bent her head, running the flat of her tongue slowly from Vanessa’s opening and up to her clit, circling it before lightly sucking on it. She dipped lower again, pushing her tongue deep inside the vet before running her tongue up and sucking on her clit again. This time she scraped her teeth over the sensitive and swollen bud.

“Oh my god Charity” the other woman gasped.

Vanessa’s arms buckled, causing her to lie flat back against the bed, one hand tangling in Charity’s hair to urge her on. Not that Charity required any urging.

Vanessa’s hips bucked under her ministrations and Charity pressed them back down using the four spare fingers of her left hand against the smaller woman’s thigh. As she continued to repeat the same action again at a slow and steady rhythm with her mouth she reached up with her right hand and lightly tugged at Vanessa’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She loved the way Vanessa tasted. She’d been with women before and enjoyed it but never craved having her mouth on them in the way she did with Vanessa. She’d never craved anyone this much.

Charity could tell that her girlfriend wasn’t going to take long from the breathless moans and whimpers, and the way that she squirmed and ground her hips against Charity’s mouth. She turned her focus completely to the smaller woman’s clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue from one angle and then another, changing it up to quickly for Vanessa to topple over the edge. It kept the smaller woman close though, hanging and desperate…and Ness was becoming more vocal about it.

“Please” Vanessa moaned a little loudly, “oh god please Charity.”

Charity pulled harder at the other woman’s nipple before giving her exactly what she needed. She sucked Vanessa’s clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue firmly up and down it, forsaking breathing for her girlfriend’s pleasure. It was gloriously effective, and Vanessa’s hips reared up against her, her thighs beginning to shake as he muscles tensed. The smaller woman slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle of her cry of Charity’s name as she toppled over the edge and into ecstasy.

Charity slowed her rhythm down, stroking her girlfriend through her orgasm until Vanessa’s limbs relaxed. She climbed up onto the bed and encouraged Vanessa to shuffle back so they were lying across the bed together. The smaller woman had her eyes closed and was out of breath, her chest visibly heaving up and down. Charity leant on her elbow, so she was half hovering over the vet, and placed a soft kiss on her chest between her breasts. She could feel Vanessa’s heart pounding against her lips.

“You okay beautiful?” Charity asked.

Ness opened her eyes and smiled happily in response. Charity leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was lazy at first but then the smaller woman pushed up into the kiss and flipped them…much to Charity’s surprise. She found herself on her back with Vanessa lay on top of her, without them even breaking the kiss. The smaller woman reached down and pushed the last scrap of clothing Charity was wearing over her hips and down her thighs. Between the two of them they managed to wriggle the underwear down her legs and off whilst still kissing.

Vanessa traced her finger tips back up the inside of Charity’s left thigh, teasing a pathway all the way to the taller blonde’s sex before slowly circling her clit. Charity was really turned on and wet, so every movement of Vanessa’s finger tip was driving her crazy. Her eyes slammed shut as she grasped at the bed sheets to try and ground herself.

“Babe” she half moaned, and half begged.

“Look at me” the smaller woman instructed.

Charity opened her eyes, looking directly into the azure blue of her girlfriend. She loved Vanessa’s eyes…loved the way that the vet looked at her like she was precious. Like she really mattered. Whilst holding that eye contact Vanessa slipped her hand lower and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Charity whimpered (actually whimpered) at the sensation, her hips bucking against the other woman’s hand. Vanessa felt so good inside her, especially when the feisty vet curled her fingers at the deepest part of every thrust. It was probably something to do with her profession, but Ness had strong arms and dexterous hands (it’s why she had affectionately nicknamed her ‘rocket’ woman). Something Charity appreciated an awful lot especially when it was counter balanced with soft curves and smooth skin.

Charity grasped at Vanessa’s shoulder with her left hand, pulling the smaller woman as close as possible as she moved against her, so their foreheads rested against each other. As Charity shifted she bent her right leg slightly, causing Vanessa to end up straddling that thigh. The smaller woman ground against Charity, moaning at the sudden pressure against her sex. She pushed her own right hand down between their bodies, eager to touch Vanessa again. She hadn’t been able to get enough of the small blonde from the start but now it felt like she was free to really show it. She had been scared at the idea of the girlfriend label but instead she was finding it liberating.

She pressed her forefinger through Vanessa’s wet heat before pressing two fingers inside the vet and matching her rhythm. Her own leg was providing most of the leverage and the small blonde rode down against her fingers eagerly. 

“It’s meant to be your turn” Ness gasped.

“Together…” Charity purred, “… ** _girlfriend_**.”

Vanessa let out a little happy giggle before kissing her soundly again. Charity moved her hand from the smaller woman’s shoulder and up to the back of her head, so she could kiss her deeper. It was messy and a little sloppy as they both moaned and gasped into each other’s mouths, lost in the feeling of being deep inside the other. Charity was building quickly towards climax, spurred on further by the fact Vanessa’s hips were starting to jerk out of rhythm. They broke the kiss to stare into each other’s eyes again and Charity had to bite her lower lip to stop her blurting out something overly romantic in the heat of the moment. The jealous revelation was plenty enough for one night.

Vanessa moaned her name, drawn out, deep, needy and so sexy. It was the last push she needed to plunge her into bliss. Vanessa kissed her to muffle out the cry of pleasure. Charity had never been vocal during sex, but the smaller woman seemed to be able to draw all sorts of noises from her.  As she shook and tensed through orgasm her hand stilled, but Ness rode down against her, crying out as she reached a second peak of the night. The blonde collapsed on top her and buried her neck in the crook of her neck. Both were hot, out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat. Charity wrapped both arms around the smaller woman and kissed her forehead. After a couple of minutes the vet shifted so she was no longer completely on top of the taller woman.

“That was amazing” Vanessa gushed as she sprawled against Charity’s side.

The smaller woman lay her head on Charity’s shoulder and her arm across Charity’s stomach, recaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers together. It was intimate but not altogether new. They had always fallen asleep curled up together even on the first night. Normally if it had just been about sex the Charity would have kicked the person out afterwards and spread out across her bed alone. It had never just been about sex with Vanessa though even if she had tried to pretend otherwise. She had been hooked on her since that first kiss in the cellar.

“I’m going to suffer for it in the morning though” Vanessa added.

Charity suspected that her girlfriend wasn’t just talking about their night escapades. Vanessa had been hitting the dance floor pretty hard (and badly) when she had arrived at the bar and despite the fact the vet had sobered up considerably she had been pretty worse for wear too. In fact, the only time Charity had seen her that drunk was the night they got locked in the cellar together and the memory brought a smile to Charity’s face.

“Wake me half an hour before you need to go and I’ll show you that hangover cure again” she offered.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every fanfiction writer looooves comments....


End file.
